


The Beauty You Do Not See

by glorfindely



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Hatred, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorfindely/pseuds/glorfindely
Summary: When Maedhros sleeps, Fingon watches over him, admiring him, feeling ever fortunate to have his love.





	The Beauty You Do Not See

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short fluff fic filled with love and comfort but they sort of wrote themselves and they wanted more than fluff, so. Still filled with love and comfort though! I just love these two so much.
> 
> Un-betad so any mistakes are all my own!

 

   


Maedhros lies next to him on the bed, facing him, peacefully asleep. Fingon  looks at him, admires him, when he cannot look back, when he does not have that look of self hatred on his face. Scars covering his face, and his torso, healed and faint now, but still very easy to notice, his hair still so much shorter than it was. Fingon does not see it, sees only Maitimo, sees only beauty. So when Maedhros sleeps, Fingon lies awake for a while, looking at him, loving him so. He reaches his hand towards him, wanting to touch him, but stops just before he reaches his face, not wanting to wake his sleeping beauty. 

He stirs a bit then, a small smile appearing on his face, before he opens his eyes just barely, enough for him to see Fingon looking at him. Fingon smiles back, reaching his hand the rest of the distance to Maedhros' cheek, resting his hand there, stroking his thumb over a scar. Maedhros's expression grows darker then, sad, at the touch of a scar, and he tries to move away from Fingon's touch. Fingon will not let him, and moves his body closer to Maedhros. He says Fingon's name softly as Fingon closes the distance between them, placing tender kisses on every surface of his face, whispering words of reassurance between kisses. He kisses Maedhros's scars, strokes his hand through his shortened hair, intent on showing love for every part of him that he himself loathes.

"Finno..."

"Mmm?" Fingon answers absentmindedly, not halting what he's doing. 

"Finno, please. I can't..." Maedhros tries to move away from Fingon, who has worked his way down to the scars on his chest, but at the pain he hears in Maedhros' voice he quickly stops, moving back up to face him. "Hey", Fingon says as he places his hands on either side of Maedhros's face, leaning his forehead against Maedhros'. 

"Love, talk to me", Fingon says, while gently stroking his thumbs over Maedhros' cheekbones, looking at his closed eyes. Maedhros slowly opens them, and looking into Fingon's eyes he sees the sadness and despair in them so clearly. It pains him greatly.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this, that you have to be with me like this. You deserve so much better, Finno." 

"No, do not say things like that, you know how much I care for you. Besides, I am not with you because I feel that I have to, I'm with you because I choose to, because there is no one I would rather be with, spend my life with. You are so very dear to me, I thought you knew that, do not ever doubt it, please." Fingon pulls back enough to fully look at Maedhros, replacing one hand in his hair, stroking. 

Maedhros smiles briefly, before yet again closing the distance between them, kissing Fingon tenderly. Maedhros is the first to break from it, smiling widely, making him look oh so young. "I will never understand how I got so lucky as to have you in my life like this, you are too good to me. And at least my hair grows back out, I know how much you liked it long." Fingon makes his face as serious as he can manage as he answers "yes, thank Eru for that! It would be the worst tragedy if I would have to live with a short-haired Maedhros for the rest of my days". Maedhros starts laughing, mission accomplished, and Fingon grins at him, kissing him passionately. Maedhros cannot seem to stop laughing as Fingon tackles him on the bed, resuming his previous worship of Maedhros' body, quickly changing Maedhros' laughing to low moans. Fingon smiles in triumf, stops, and moves up over Maedhros's body, hovering over him, supported on his arms. "Maybe we should get some more sleep", he says with a mischievous smile.

"You seriously think I would be able to sleep now, you evil elf?" Maedhros says and makes quick work of switching their positions, pinning Fingon under him, who simply grins up at him like this was his plan all along. "Are you sure, you do look a bit ti - ah!." Fingon moans a whole lot louder than he meant to, feeling Maedhros' hardness grind down on him. Even if he was not fully hard himself just knowing how easily he can affect Maedhros would be enough to get him going. Maedhros kisses him then, Fingon opening for him willingly. It does not take long however, before the little clothing that is left between them becomes too much, and they make quick work of removing them, finally feeling each other entirely, skin against skin. Fingon moves on top of Maedhros yet again, positioning himself between his legs. Lifting one of his legs, Fingon kisses his way down the inside of Maedhros's thigh, until he meets red curly hair. He hears Maedhros gasp as he drags his tongue up the underside of his cock, all the way to the tip. Fingon gives a kiss to the tip before looking at Maedhros again, who is looking back at Fingon with hungry eyes, mouth slightly open, already breathing heavier, bunching his hands in the sheets of the bed. 

Moving upwards again, Fingon kisses his way up Maedhros's stomach, taking extra care to kiss the scars as well, and is able to draw a loud moan as he rolls one of his nipples with his tongue. Fingon smiles satisfied as he moves to Maedhros's mouth, Maedhros winding his hands in Fingon's long hair, tugging lightly, wrapping his legs around Fingon's waist. Maedhros growls as Fingon bites on his lower lip, earning him a rougher tug of his hair as well. Fingon slowly reaches down between them, gripping Maedhros's cock tightly, Maedhros sighing and arching his back at the relief it brings him to finally be touched. Fingon kisses him on the neck as he gives a few slow pumps, making Maedhros moan deep in his throat. Releasing Maedhros's cock, he moves his hand lower, gently teasing the outside of his rim with a finger, Maedhros gasping softly at the touch, digging his nails into Fingon's back. 

Nuzzling Maedhros's cheek, while blindly reaching for the oil he knows stands on the bedside table, he whispers "you're so good for me, Mae", Maedhros humming softly in answer. Fingon sits up then, looking down at Maedhros with adoration, as Maedhros looks back up at him, a smile on his face. Maedhros reaches his hand to Fingon's stomach, stroking softly, looking hungrily at Fingon's own hard length. 

No matter how much they want each other, they feel no rush, only the desire to be close to each other, time feeling as an irrelevant concept when they are together, because there is only them.

Coating a few fingers in oil, Fingon lowers himself over Maedhros again, kissing him on the mouth, as he slowly coaches one finger inside him, Maedhros gasping softly into him as he feels the slight stretch of his finger. Searching for the right spot, Maedhros cries out when Fingon locates it, and he starts to add another finger. 

Fingon soon has Maedhros writhing underneath him, moaning his name, and he does not take long before he needs more. "Finno, please, I need you inside me, now, I can't take it much longer".

"Shh, just a little more, sweetie. You are so beautiful like this, Mae, and you're all mine." Spreading his fingers one last time, he pulls them out, sitting back and reaching for more oil,  quickly slicking his own cock. The touch makes him gasp, realizing he never ones touched himself yet. Bending down towards Maedhros again, aligning himself, Maedhros reaches his hand up to Fingon's cheek, smiling at him which such fondness Fingon almost loses it right there. Pushing in as slowly as he is able, he feels Maedhros's heels digging more and more into his back as he fully enters. He hides his face in the crook of Maedhros's neck, pulling him closer, and they stay still for a moment, just catching their breath and getting used to the feeling. 

It doesn't take long however, before Fingon feels Maedhros stroking his hair, bringing him back to the task at hand. "Finno..." he says as he wriggles his hips slightly, both gasping at the movement, "I really need you to move now". Fingon lifts himself up then, smiling at Maedhros, and descending on his mouth the same time as he starts thrusting, making the kiss entirely messy. Soon enough they are not capable of doing much else than breathe into each other, lips just slightly touching. 

Maedhros claws at Fingon's back as the his thrusts grow more erratic, arching his back, causing Fingon to go into him even deeper. Fingon sucks at the soft spot beneath Maedhros's jaw and feels himself getting so very close to the edge. He reaches one hand in between them to wrap around Maedhros's cock, making him cry out and dig his nails all that much more into Fingon's skin. Stroking him in unison with his thrusts, Maedhros comes shouting Fingon's name. It only takes Fingon a couple more thrusts and Maedhros whispering "I love you" to send him spiraling over the edge, shouting into Maedhros' neck.

Fingon falls boneless onto Maedhros' chest, both breathing heavily, as Maedhros strokes Fingon's hair and gives him a kiss on the forehead. Fingon slowly rises, pulling out, making Maedhros hiss at the movement. He goes to find a cloth to clean them up, making quick work of it so he can return to Maedhros' arms. 

Lying back down, Maedhros gathers him up in his arms, wrapping himself around Fingon, placing soft kisses on his forehead as Fingon traces patterns on Maedhros's chest with his fingers.  

Pulling the covers back over them, Fingon nuzzles in to go back to sleep, knowing Maedhros will be falling asleep shortly. 

"I love you so much, Finno", he says drowsily, stroking Fingon's hair absentmindedly. 

"And I you, my dear Maitimo." Fingon leans his head back to kiss Maedhros on the jaw, feeling him drift off, his limbs growing slack. 

Fingon makes himself stay awake for just a bit longer, heart beating fast as it always does when Maedhros says those words to him, something he does not very often do. Fingon know he loves him though, it's not that. Maedhros is just not one to talk much about his feelings, especially after what happened, he just keeps everything inside. Fingon treasures these moments deeply, often occurring in moments of passion. 

Fingon looks up at him, gently touching his hair as not to wake him again. Fingon will never stop feeling fortunate for having Maedhros's love, it was something he never thought he would have, but was always hoping for, yearning for. 

"Beloved", he whispers, before Fingon too drifts off to a peaceful sleep, safe in the arms of his eternal love.  

 

 

 

**

 

 


End file.
